


Never Change

by freduppet



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, also yes maya and ulala are definitely wives, so i suppose that means....the ending where tatsuya did not commit the "innocent sin", this is set in the good ending of persona 2, yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freduppet/pseuds/freduppet
Summary: An awkward silence formed, and not only between the two of them. They were now the only ones in the restaurant. Tatsuya suddenly felt very shy in the presence of his friend alone. He stared at Jun's face intently, trying to think of something to say. Jun was entirely lost in thought, resting one hand on the table and the other against his temple. It struck Tatsuya very suddenly how lovely Jun looked, and it was as if his brain short-circuted in that instant, because he normally would haveneversaid what he did next out loud.





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> :)FUCK I MEANT TO MAKE THIS LONGER oh well

It seemed that not many people came to Peace Diner for dinner at 7pm on a Wednesday night. Maya, Tatsuya, and Jun, however, were different. At least for today. After a long day of watching for the rumored paranormal activity during the Seven Sisters' track team practice (with surprisingly mixed results), the trio decided they were going to stop for something to eat before parting for the evening. After all, Maya Amano watched over Tatsuya and Jun as if they were her own children sometimes, despite being only 5 years older than them. Perhaps that made her a sort of older sister figure. This was a very comforting thing for them all; they were their own new kind of "family." Maya wouldn't call them all siblings, however. It was very obvious that something more than friendship was brewing between her two younger friends. She stared down at her notepad, tapping her pen on the table. She'd gotten some good notes down today.

Tatsuya and Jun were sitting close on the other side of the booth. So close, that every time Tatsuya moved his right arm, it'd brush against Jun's left. Only Maya had noticed how Jun scooted closer every few minutes since they'd arrived. Jun hooked his ankle around Tatsuya's. The two boys stayed like that as Maya began to speak. 

"Are you still thinking about joining the track team again, Tatsuya? I think you'd have more fun now that you're...in better shape." She smiled brightly. Tatsuya shrugged. He'd initially joined as a first year, but was "sick" often and had to quit. He'd really been skipping with a few "friends", and Maya definitely knew that. She must've just chosen not to mention it. Tatsuya didn't associate with those kids anymore. 

Jun looked over at Tatsuya, smirking. "You've already got plenty of practice running from Lisa after school. I'm sure you'd be great." This made Maya chuckle. Tatsuya's lip twitched. "That's true, I guess." He swept a strand of hair behind his ear. Jun patted him on the back. 

"It's now or never, Tatsuya. Follow your heart!" Maya put her hand on her chest for emphasis. Her nails were painted with chipped blue polish that matched her tie. Perhaps her roommate painted them for her. 

Tatsuya nodded, and gave a small smile. Her joy for life was infectious, radiating off of her like warm rays of sunshine. A few seconds later, he realized he was zoning out, and noticed it was oddly silent. He looked across the booth at Maya again. Maya had a smile on her face still, but something about it seemed funny. He followed her line of sight over to Jun, who was...staring at him. When Tatsuya made eye contact, he jumped and turned his head away, a light flush on his cheeks. He'd caught Jun doing that plenty of times, but more often as of late. What was that all about?

The silence was then broken by Maya putting her notepad back into her bag. "Well, it was nice to see you two again today! Call me again if you hear anything else." She picked up the paper bag of extra food on the table to take with her. ULALA was written across the front in ballpoint pen. "Make sure you get home safe, or I'll never forgive you!" She wagged her finger at the two of them jokingly and grinned as she turned around to leave, peeking over her shoulder to give them one last wave. Tatsuya and Jun waved back.

Now being left alone, the two of them sat in silence for a moment. Eventually, Jun spoke up.

"Didn't that seem a little...forced, to you?" He looked up at Tatsuya. His gaze was soft. Tatsuya shrugged again. "Maybe she remembered she had something important to do," he replied. Jun looked away for a bit, as if he was pondering it. It seemed as if something clicked, because he suddenly snapped his head forward again, staring at the empty spot in the booth across from them. Tatsuya tilted his head in confusion. After a few more seconds, Jun stood up and walked around to the other side of the booth, sitting across from Tatsuya as Maya had minutes before.

An awkward silence formed, and not only between the two of them. They were now the only ones in the restaurant. Tatsuya suddenly felt very shy in the presence of his friend alone. He stared at Jun's face intently, trying to think of something to say. Jun was entirely lost in thought, resting one hand on the table and the other against his temple. It struck Tatsuya very suddenly how lovely Jun looked, and it was as if his brain short-circuted in that instant, because he normally would have _never_ said what he did next out loud.

"You look beautiful."

Startled, Jun looked up at Tatsuya, eyes wide. Tatsuya, however, did not look back. He felt as if his blood was boiling up into his face. Slowly, he folded his arms on the table, tucking his head down into them. He was starting to have many regrets.

Jun began to laugh quietly as he reached towards one of Tatsuya's arms, squeezing it gently. Tatsuya shifted, now looking up at Jun curiously but still hiding his face in his sleeves. He felt himself start to smile widely, as well. Jun gave his arm a quick pat before putting his own head down to meet Tatsuya at eye level. 

"Oh, Tacchi...never change."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry homies i wrote this in an hour starting at 2:30 in the morning and just gave it a couple of quick skims before posting it here hope it turned out ok


End file.
